Adeptus Mechanicus
thumb|300px|Escudo del Adeptus Mechanicus El Adeptus Mechanicus es el nombre oficial imperial dentro del Adeptus Terra para el Culto Mechanicus o el Culto a la Máquina. En tiempos antiguos, antes que la Era del imperio comenzara oficialmente luego del termino de la Herejía de Horus, era a menudo denominado como el Mechanicum. El Mechanicus reconoce al Emperador de la Humanidad como el líder del Imperio, pero no la verdad religiosa del Culto Imperial o la Eclesiarquía. En su lugar, el Mechanicus sigue sus propios y oscuros manuscritos y rinden tributo a la deidad que llaman el Dios Máquina, o el Omnissiah. El Adeptus Mechanicus cree que el conocimiento es la verdadera manifestación de la divinidad en el universo, y que todas las criaturas y artefactos que encarnen el conocimiento son sagradas por ello. El Emperador es el objeto supremo de reverenciación para la humanidad, la encarnación viva del Dios Máquina o el Omnissiah, puesto que él comprende mucho, entendiendo mucho más sobre la naturaleza real de la realidad que cualquier otro ser en existencia. El Adeptus Mechanicus además considera a la carne como débil y consideran sagrada la remoción y reemplazo de tejido biológico por partes biónicas y mecánicas. Muchos de los más viejos tecnosacerdotes poseen pocas partes orgánicas y eventualmente se vuelven más máquina que hombres. El Adeptus Mechanicus tiene su base en Marte, el primer mundo forja del Imperio, y son los únicos gobernadores del Planeta Rojo. Proveen de la experticia tecnológica y científica al Imperio y despliegan ejércitos de grandes Titanes, Electrosacerdotes, Legiones Skitarii y Servidores de combate. El Adeptus Mechanicus es a menudo conocido como el Sacerdocio de Marte. Sostiene un monopolio sobre el conocimiento tecnológico en el Imperio. Sus mundos forja fabrican el equipo y armamento más avanzados y poderosos en el Imperio. Los adeptos a la organización, los tecnosacerdotes, son vitales en mantener mucho del equipo más avanzado tecnológicamente del Imperio, entre los que se encuentra incluso el soporte de vida del Emperador, el Trono Dorado. Es el Adeptus Mechanicus quien controla el conocimiento técnico del Imperio, preserva los secretos científicos de antaño y quien explora las nuevas ciencias del cuadragésimo primer milenio. Orígenes (PENDIENTE) The Adeptus Mechanicus is the one Imperial Adepta that as the Cult Mechanicus actually predates the Imperium of Man itself, and was known originally as the Mechanicum of Mars. Though the Adeptus Mechanicus was formally integrated into the Imperium of Man by the Treaty of Mars (known as the Treaty of Olympus Mons to the Mechanicum) over 10,000 Terran years before the "present" of the 41st Millennium at the dawn of the Emperor's Great Crusade to reunite Mankind in ca. 800.M30, it retains an unparalleled degree of autonomy from the rest of the Adeptus Terra for an Imperial Adepta. This autonomy was guaranteed to the Mechanicus in the Treaty of Mars to provide the Tech-priests with immunity to the dictates of the atheistic Imperial Truth and to allow the Mechanicus to continue to exercise sovereignty over all of the Forge Worlds it had settled across the galaxy during the Age of Strife. In return, the Mechanicus agreed to aid in the construction of the massive fleets and the provision of the technical aid necessary for the Imperium of Man to launch the Great Crusade. Whereas nearly all the citizens of the Imperium observe the tenets of one of the various sects of the Imperial Cult that worships the Emperor of Mankind as the God-Emperor, the Adeptus Mechanicus is virtually synonymous with the Cult Mechanicus, another faith that could easily be considered heretical by the rest of the Imperium if the Adeptus Mechanicus was not essential to the survival of the Imperium and if the Tech-priests had not proven their loyalty to the Emperor in countless ways. The Adeptus Mechanicus is vitally important to humanity because the Imperium, despite its technologically advanced state, has a very limited scientific knowledge of how its technology actually functions. This has only reinforced the prevailing Imperial view that the building and use of advanced machinery is almost a magical or religious act, fraught with ritual and inviolable instructions. The Adeptus Mechanicus, with its inherent understanding of the Machine Spirit and the Machine God, has a near-monopoly on Standard Template Construct (STC) designs and other advanced Imperial technological knowledge. As a result, the Mechanicus wields a tremendous amount of power in the Imperium as the primary manufacturer, maintainer and repairer of everything from basic farming equipment to interstellar warships. Mars The birthplace of the Adeptus Mechanicus was the ancient Forge World of Mars. Mars was colonised very early in human history, long before the start of even the Dark Age of Technology, and developed a society different from Terra both culturally and in terms of technological advancement. The arid, rusty surface of Mars was terraformed, and under a man-made oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, the Martian colony flourished, though it remained politically independent from Terra. When the era of human interstellar colonisation began, both Terra and Mars served as the co-equal mother worlds of countless new human colonies across the galaxy. During the Dark Age of Technology, the two empires of Terra and Mars co-existed under the aegis of the decentralised human interstellar government of that era, to the mutual benefit of both. At the height of its splendour during that era, and even later in the anarchic Age of Strife, Mars despatched hundreds of colony fleets into the void. Many perished in the terrible Warp Storms that engulfed the galaxy at that time before the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh, but others survived or made their way forward at sublight speeds in realspace. Those who did founded new Forge Worlds in the name of the Machine God and built on them a likeness of the great manufactorums and temples of their distant homeworld. These Forge Worlds also forged new empires for the Mechanicus among the feudal Knight Worlds and added their unique combat walkers, the Knights, to the Mechanicus' own powerful arsenal. The onset of the Age of Strife brought an end to the glory and peace of the ancient interstellar human domain. Across the galaxy, Mankind suddenly turned upon itself as a new breed of Warp-attuned psykers emerged and Warp Storms engulfed the galaxy, rendering interstellar travel and communication dangerous to the point of impossibility. Civil war engulfed thousands of human worlds, even the twin human homeworlds of Terra and Mars. Many warring factions vied for power on Mars and waged a brutal civil conflict using arcane and unimaginably destructive weaponry, including psychic abilities. The carefully constructed atmosphere of Mars was burned away, and once more the rusty surface of the planet was exposed to the deadly radiations of the Sun. The terraformed Martian environment, which had teemed with Terran life for centuries, was rendered a barren crimson desert again. The Martian combatants now fought in the same blood-hued wastelands that the first human colonists from Terra had found millennia before. Much of the Martian population retreated underground, as any who were not equipped with a radiation and life support suit could not long survive on the Red Planet's harsh surface. In time, one faction emerged dominant over all the others that had contended for dominion over Mars -- the Cult of the Machine God, the Mechanicum. Believing deeply in a strange theology which held that the expression of the universe's divinity, the Omnissiah, was embodied in advanced technology and machines, the Cult Mechanicum established its rule over the Red Planet and erected massive new manufactorums and hive cities across the world, divided into different city-states known as forges or forge cities. Each forge was ruled by a high-ranking Tech-priest, and the entirety of the Mechanicum's hierarchy bowed to the high priest known as the Fabricator-General. For millennia the Mechanicum ruled over Mars, sending out colony expeditions to spread its faith and its way of life across the galaxy, which led to the founding of the first Forge Worlds. Mars also made war upon the divided techno-barbarian states that ruled Terra at this time, as many of these ignorant savages had access to advanced technologies left over from the Age of Technology that they did not understand or know how to venerate properly. This innate hostility between Mars and Terra lasted for centuries until in the late 30th Millennium, following his victory in the Unification Wars on Terra, the Emperor of Mankind came to Mars and landed atop the great volcano of Olympus Mons. At their first sight of the Master of Mankind many Tech-priests were overcome with the feeling that they had met the living embodiment of the Omnissiah, the Machine God clad in human form. In return for peace between Terra and Mars, the recognition of the Tech-priests' right to practice their faith and their right to maintain control over both Mars and the other Forge Worlds they had settled, the Mechanicum agreed to build Imperial starships at Mars' Ring of Iron orbital fleet yards and provide all of the war materiel necessary for the Emperor's Great Crusade. In addition, the Mechanicum agreed to be bound by the Emperor's commandment to never develop certain forbidden technologies such as artificial intelligence. Though the Mechanicum had no knowledge of it, it was artificial intelligence that had nearly destroyed humanity once before during the rebellion of the Men of Iron in the Dark Age of Technology and the Emperor was determined not to repeat history. With the signing of this agreement, known as the Treaty of Mars or the Treaty of Olympus Mons within the Mechanicum, the Cult Mechanicum became the Adeptus Mechanicus of the new-forged Imperium of Man, and the Imperial Aquila was refashioned to bear two heads, one for Terra and one for Mars. Yet the terms of this agreement did not sit well with some within the hierarchy of the Mechanicum. A minority of Tech-adepts believed that the Emperor was not the Omnissiah, for the Machine God that the Mechanicus had always worshipped actually lay sleeping deep beneath the crust of Mars in the Noctis Labyrinthus. These Tech-priests particularly chafed at the end of Mars' political independence and the imposition of the Emperor's restrictions upon what technologies the Tech-priests of the Mechanicum could research and develop. As the Great Crusade progressed into the early 31st Millennium, these simmering discontents would ultimately cleave the Mechanicum just as it would the wider Imperium. During the Horus Heresy many Mechanicum units declared for the Warmaster Horus and fought against those of their faith who remained loyal to the Emperor, becoming known in later times as the Dark Mechanicus. These Traitor Mechanicus units initiated a civil war on the Red Planet known as the Schism of Mars that mirrored the larger conflict raging across the galaxy. The Fabricator-General himself sided with the Warmaster, but his deputy, the Fabricator Locum Kane, remained loyal to the Emperor. Horus swayed the Fabricator-General of the time, Kelbor-Hal, to the side of Chaos by promising him a complete STC database from the planet of Drakonis-Three-Eleven and brought the senior Tech-adept in his 63rd Expeditionary Fleet named Regulus over to his side with other STCs recovered from the Imperial conquest of the Auretian Technocracy. Horus promised much else in terms of technological knowledge to the Mechanicum, including the right to develop technologies like artificial intelligence previously forbidden by the Emperor in the Treaty of Mars in return for their allegiance to his cause. Many Master Adepts like Kelbor-Hal longed to pursue these restricted lines of research and had long believed that the Emperor was not the Omnissiah of the Machine God, for the true Machine God dwelled in the Noctis Labyrinthus deep below the crust of Mars. That this legendary creature may actually have been the C'tan shard known as the Void Dragon is a disturbing possibility. El Culto a la Máquina thumb|left|352px|Adepto del mechanicum tras las naves de desembarco de titanes.El Culto Mechanicus o culto a la máquina, reconoce al Emperador como Señor de la Humanidad, pero no reconoce la autoridad del Culto Imperial o la Eclesiarquía. En su lugar, el Adeptus Mechanicus sigue sus propias oscuras y misteriosas estructuras. De acuerdo al Adeptus Mechanicus, el conocimiento es la suprema manifestación de divinidad, y todas las criaturas y artefactos que contienen conocimiento son sagradas por esto. El Emperador es el objeto supremo de adoración porque entiende prácticamente todo. Las máquinas que almacenan o protegen el conocimiento de hace tiempo también son sagradas, y la inteligencia artificial no es menos divina que aquella de carne y sangre. Un hombre vale sólo por la suma de su conocimiento, su cuerpo es simplemente una máquina orgánica capaz de preservar el intelecto. El Adeptus Mechanicus controla completamente todo lo relativo al gobierno, industria y religión de Marte. En los más amplios términos, la población está dividida en dos partes. La mayor masa de marcianos son trabajadores esclavos llamados Servidores. Los Servidores no son completamente humanos, sino criaturas mitad hombre, mitad máquina cuyas mentes han sido parcialmente programadas para realizar labores específicas. Los servidores son esclavos del sacerdocio dirigente de tecnosacerdotes que forman una jerarquía de técnicos, científicos y líderes religiosos. Los tecnosacerdotes proveen al Imperio con sus ingenieros y expertos técnicos. Jerarquía del Adeptus Mechanicus thumb|255px|El Fabricador General, [[Kelbor-Hal, durante la Gran Cruzada.]] Fabricador General Ver artículo principal: Fabricador General El líder del Adeptus Mechanicus es el Fabricador General de Marte. Es uno de los Altos Señores de Terra y también la cabeza del Culto Mechanicus en su papel de Magos Mechanicus. Magos Ver artículo principal: Magos Los Magos son los maestros de los logros tecnológicos. Existen muchas divisiones, tales como Magos Tecnicus, Magus Metalurgicus, Magos Alquimicus, Magos Biologis, etc. Logos Los Logos son los logísticos, analistas y estadísticos. Su propósito es predecir las tendencias futuras y realizar predicciones sobre gastos y necesidades. Se les considera figuras proféticas. Genetistas Ver artículo principal: Magos Biologis. Los Genetistas son científicos genéticos. Son muy comunes dentro del Adeptus Mechanicus y a menudo acompañan a las Fuerzas Imperiales involucradas en la exploración de nuevos mundos. Artesanos Los Artesanos o Constructores diseñan máquinas, edificios, naves espaciales, armamento y equipamiento militar. Controlan la vasta fuerza de trabajo de servidores. Electrosacerdotes Ver artículo principal: Electrosacerdotes thumb|left|266px|Electrosacerdote Fulgurita. Los Electrosacerdotes son los fanáticos guerreros cultistas del Adeptus Mechanicus. Viajan a bordo de las naves estelares y apoyan a los guerreros tecnosacerdotes en combate. El Electrosacerdote se convierte a sí mismo en una chispeante fuente de energía eléctrica, destruyéndo todo lo que toca antes de colapsarse por el esfuerzo. Visioingenieros Ver artículo principal: Visioingenieros Los Visioingenieros son agentes del Culto Mechanicus altamente entrenados que a menudo reciben asignaciones en la Guardia Imperial u otros destinos en el Adeptus Terra. Sacerdotes Rúnicos Los Sacerdotes Rúnicos inscriben runas y entonan cantos litúrgicos sobre las máquinas como parte de los rituales de iniciación del Culto. Se les entrena en arcanas ramas del saber científico, como mecánica intuitiva, especulación e improvisación. Son famosos por su pensamiento lateral, al que se acude cuando los procedimientos estándar y la lógica estricta fallan. Transmecánicos Son técnicos o ingenieros de servicio que se especializan en la tecnología de las comunicaciones. Como otros ingenieros, a menudo pueden ser asignados a otras organizaciones Imperiales. Lexmecánicos Su propósito es compilar y analizar datos de forma que puedan ser introducidos en un ordenador-receptáculo central. Pueden trabajar con la celeridad y acierto de una computadora, agrupando informes de combate, estadísticas económicas, informes planetarios, etc. Pueden ser asignados por todo el Adeptus Terra. Servidores Ver artículo principal: Servidores '' Los Servidores son máquinas esclavas mitad carne, mitad metal sin consciencia que obedecen su programación sin cuestionarla. Los servidores forman la mayor parte de la población de Marte. Los hay de muchos tipos, desde los pequeños miniciborgs hasta los holomats (grabadoras holográficas). El castigo más severo para un criminal es ser convertido en servidor; se le borra la mente y se le reprograma para realizar alguna función rudimentaria. Los ex-criminales llevan una placa de bronce alrededor de su cuello proclamando su crimen como un aviso para todos los que podrían cruzarse con el tecnosacerdocio de Marte. Las Legiones de Titanes thumb|left|290px|Titán Warhound Vs Caóticos Marte sufrió largos siglos de aislamiento mientras la anarquía desgarraba el antiguo mundo de Terra. Cuando el Emperador devolvió Marte de nuevo al Imperio unido, hacía ya mucho que la sociedad marciana se había convertido en una muy diferente a la de Terra. Una de las diferencias más importantes y duraderas fue el desarrollo de las enormes máquinas de guerra conocidas como Titanes. Estas impresionantes construcciones eran diferentes a cualquier cosa antes vista en la Tierra, masivas armas de destrucción con forma humanoide potenciadas por reactores de fisión y armadas con impresionantes cañones. En un mundo tan desolado como Marte, los Titanes podían avanzar sin esfuerzo por el paisaje hostil donde meras tropas serían devoradas por los venenosos polvos de los desiertos de Marte. Un Titán es un colosal acorazado terrestre potenciado por tecnología avanzada. Su caparazón blindado es capaz de soportar daños pesados mientras que su armamento puede nivelar ciudades enteras. Los Titanes son una de las más potentes armas del arsenal del Imperio. Dentro de cada Titán, una tripulación de docenas e incluso centenares de individuos pululan realizando sus tareas, recargando y manteniendo la gigantesca máquina, y como artilleros de las formidables armas, apuntando con ellas sobre el campo de batalla. Cuando el Emperador lideró a la Humanidad en la Gran Cruzada, las Legiones Titánicas del Adeptus Mechanicus marcharon junto a los Marines Espaciales. Mientras el Imperio se expandía, el Adeptus Mechanicus tomó muchos mundos para ellos, planetas en los que se instalaron y transformaron en Mundos Forja. Estos se convirtieron en las bases para las Legiones de Titanes por toda la galaxia, tanto que hoy las Legiones de Titanes se encuentran repartidas por todo el Imperio, desde donde defienden los dispersos mundos Forja del Adeptus Mechanicus. Lenguaje Los Tecnosacerdotes del Adeptus Mechanicus se comunican mediante extraños dialectos que mezclan con los distintos idiomas de la gran raza humana. Estos dialectos incluyen el coro binhárico, la Lingua Tecnis, el código hexamático, el sangrado noosférico y la Novabyte, entre muchos otros. Pocos individuos fuera del Adeptus Mechanicus pueden comprender estos idiomas pero incluso ellos son incapaces de reproducirlos. Muchos Tecnosacerdotes tienen la mandíbula y garganta alteradas, unas mejoras biónicas necesarias para hablar idiomas sólo para el uso de cogitadores. Además, cada idioma está repleto de sus propias referencias internas y alusiones al conocimiento que permanece desconocido para aquellos fuera de la orden. Su uso está prohibido para cualquiera que no pertenezca al Culto Mechanicus. Un montón de estos idiomas tienen palabras e incluso estructuras gramaticales enteras olvidadas, erosionados por la entropía de milenios o corruptos por códigos chatarra. Ellos lo obtuvieron y los reimaginaron desde alfabetos, léxicos y lenguas a través de la historia dentro de una omnipuesta que sólo los Tecnosacerdotes realmente entendían. Éste meta-idioma es la raíz de los sigilos e iconos que adornan a los guerreros y máquinas de guerra del Adeptus Mechanicus. Más que eso, es el fundamento del canto en la batalla que ellos corean para darles poder a sus súbditos en tiempos de guerra. Misterios y peligros del Culto Mechanicus Los Misterios *La vida es dirigida por el movimiento. *El espíritu es la chispa de vida. *El sentimiento es la capacidad para aprender el valor de conocimiento. *El intelecto es el entendimiento del conocimiento. *El sentimiento es la forma de bases del Intelecto. *El entendimiento es el Camino Verdadero a la Comprensión. *La comprensión es la llave a todas las cosas. *El Omnissiah sabe todo, comprende todo. Los Peligros *El mecanismo ajeno es una perversión del camino verdadero. *El alma es la conciencia de sentimiento. *Un alma puede ser concedida sólo por el Omnissiah. *El sentimiento Desalmado es el enemigo de todos. *El conocimiento de los antiguos es incuestionable. *El espíritu de máquina protege el conocimiento de los antiguos. *La carne es falible, pero el ritual honra el espíritu de máquina. *Romper con el ritual debe romper con la fe. Facciones del Adeptus Mechanicus thumb|272px La Inquisición es una organización muy fragmentada en diferentes sub-divisiones, alianzas y facciones. No son los únicos dentro del Imperio con este problema, aunque hay otro cuerpo con igual, sino mayor poder que también está muy dividido. Desgraciadamente, hay mucha menos información escrita sobre las diferentes filosofías de este; el Adeptus Mechanicus, después de todo, es una orden secreta. Dentro de todas las ramas que forman el Imperio, hay grupo o sub-divisiones que tienen conceptos, ideas y opiniones que difieren de sus demás colegas. El Mechanicus no es la excepción, pero debido a su naturaleza altamente reclusiva y secretista, pocos observadores exteriores pueden diferenciar sus divisiones internas. Hemos conseguido reunir datos de 4 de ellos, con sus ideas, peculiaridades, historia, etc. Son: Los Omnissíanicos, los Imperio-Cognosticistas, los Khamrianos y los Organicistas. Omnissiánicos Es una corriente dentro del Adeptus Mechanicus, no muy diferente de los Thorianos de la Inquisición. Considerados altamente peligrosos por sus detractores, afirman que el Omnissiah (que es la acepción del Mechanicus para con el Emperador) y el Deus Machina, escoge Avatares para encarnarse en ellos y poder conducir a su gente al final de la Gran Búsqueda del Conocimiento, el fin último de todo Mechanicus. Los Adeptus de esta rama anhelan ser escogidos como recipientes de ese poder. Aunque los Omnissiánicos persiguen un objetivo común, entre ellos difieren enormemente en los métodos: algunos de los capaces buscan fuera de sus léxicoservidores y demás creaciones estándar, pues quieren crear un anfitrión de carne y metal para su Deus Machina. Suelen ser genetistas que desarrollan monstruosas criaturas que ellos consideran la absoluta perfección orgánica en grandes biotanques; planean enteramente construcciones mecánicas rozando con la oscuridad y las artes prohibidas de una IA (Inteligencia Abominable). Para el Adeptus Mechanicus es equivalente a dar oídos a los susurros de la disformidad y pactar con demonios. Este principio particular hace que los Omnissiánicos se mantengan con filosofías similares, o sea, los Cultos Resurreccionistas de la Inquisición, como los Thorianos o los Horusianos. Por eso la Inquisición sabe tanto de ellos y forma con el Mechanicus pactos secretos para erradicar cualquier sentimiento herético. Para los Omnissiánicos está claro que la hora de su llegada está muy cerca, porque los hechos así se lo están demostrando: Las xenoherejías de los Necrontyr han revelado a los Omnissiánicos lo terrible de su poder; los no-creyentes del mundo forja Gryphonne IV han sido juzgados indignos y purgados, a la par de numerosos mechanicus traidores han sido asesinados o capturados en el reciente asalto sobre Cadia... Es la hora. Imperio-Cognosticistas thumb|left|347px|Sacerdote del Mechanicum La búsqueda del conocimiento del Mechanicus se puede definir más como un viaje interior que como uno físico, especialmente en los ancianos o dedicados a otros asuntos que no pueden aventurarse ellos mismos en las estrellas. La búsqueda no está tanto en la acción misma como las más mundanas tareas diarias, que ponen la Búsqueda del Conocimiento de su fin; éstos es llamado "Rutina de Tratamiento Divino". Los seguidores de esta creencia son vistos como tradicionalistas y un poco conservadores. Los cambios y la agitación son considerados como algo innecesario para el beneficio del proceso de computarización de los datos, salvo que sea imprescindible (como una hostilidad armada que lo obligue a ello). Se consideran antivirus de una galaxia llena de programas corruptos y virus xenóticos, por eso consideran todo fuera de su tecnología contaminado y peligroso de utilizar. La única forma de cambio que pueden instigar es la de mejora de la tecnología propia. Trabajando con la amplitud de una computadora tan grande como es el Imperio, puede extrapolarse del acto personal por el cual un tecnosacerdote puede incorporar un chip nuevo en su cerebro que contribuya a la conquista de nuevos mundos que amplíe la memoria del Imperio y proporcione un material que acelere el proceso de datos para que lleve la Búsqueda del Conocimiento a un final satisfactorio. Los más extremos de esta rama ven esto tanto como un cambio en la "Rutina de Tratamiento Divino", que procuran dificultarlo en cualquier oportunidad que se les presente. Khamrianos thumb|266px Entre el Mechanicus existe el miedo al IA, o sea, la Inteligencia Abominable. Este miedo se remonta a la Era Oscura de la Tecnología, un tiempo en el que se practicaban ciencias depravadas y las máquinas disputaban el poder a los humanos. Desde entonces, por decreto del Emperador, se prohibió la creación y/o mantenimiento de máquinas que pudieran pensar por sí mismas. Durante el M34 tardío, sin embargo, un brillante y recientemente ordenado Magos que se hacía llamar Degio Khamrios hizo circular en secreto las investigaciones que llevaba a cabo en sujetos de IA. Sus palabras llevaban con ellas tal convicción que un pequeño grupo de tecnosarcedotes se unieron a él, manteniéndose en las Ciencias Prohibidas. Hacia el final de su primer siglo como Magos, Degio Khamrios estaba seguro de que sus teorías estaban listas para ser públicas al Mechanicus por completo: pero calculó mal las opiniones de éste al respecto y durante meses fue perseguido como fugitivo. Finalmente fue capturado por una alianza entre la Inquisición, una facción de los Astartes de los Manos de Hierro y el Mechanicus, quedando bajo la custodia de este último; su paradero es desconocido a día de hoy. Pese a ello, algunos tecnosacerdotes poco ortodoxos continúan expresando su deseo de investigar en al campo de la IA, esperando aprovechar y mejorar viejos ejemplares descubierto en polvorientos y olvidados lugares; con ellos se ha intentado producir sirvientes robóticos inteligentes. De tener éxito en producir sus heréticas creaciones en masa, los oscuros días de los Hombres de Hierro regresarían; si todas las legiones de pensantes guerreros maquina se sublevaron y se enfrentaron a la Humanidad entonces, ¿quién puede afirmar que no se produciría otra vez? Organicistas thumb|left|266px|Magos Genetor de la facción de los Organicistas Al principio, ésta filosofía puede parecer fuera de lugar en una organización que venera la utilización de maquinaria y metal. Para muchos del Mechanicus la piel y la carne son débiles y un incordio en muchos aspectos, pero no así para esta facción: Para los Organicistas lo biológico es simple maquinaria bajo otra forma; el cerebro no es más que la forma natural de un complejo ordenador y diversos miembros del cuerpo, aparatos biológicos. Los seguidores de esta filosofía son sobre todo genetistas y miembros de la rama del mechanicus del Adeptus Biologis. Estudian los organismos para mejorarlos de todas las formas posibles, haciendo florecer todo tipo de terribles creaciones en sus tanques incubadores de bio-materia. Donde el clásico tecnosacerdote, en varias fases de su carrera se mejora a si mismo con implantes bionicos, un Organicista prefiere implantarse varias glándulas, acrecentar su masa muscular con estimulantes y agudizar sus sentidos con creaciones de laboratorio. La mayoría de ellos no rechazan otras ideas en base de su preferencia por el metal en lugar de carne. A veces usan implantes bionicos: simplemente no rechazan sus propios componentes biológicos que tienen de base. No son perseguidos por otras organizaciones imperiales, aunque algunos se han acercado peligrosamente a las ideas de herejes tan peligrosos como Fabius Bilis. De hecho algunos Organicistas se encargan de crear componentes biológicos para los Magos más ancianos, para prolongar su vida en comunión con la sagrada máquina. Prácticas médicas del Mechanicus Los tecnosacerdotes viven muchos años (algunos cerca del millar) gracias a sus implantes biónicos y a técnicas para rejuvenecerse. Muchas son estándar del Imperio, como las juvenat, pero otras son exclusivas suyas. Autoensanguinación La Autoensanguinación es un procedimiento que es realizado por algunos Tecnosacerdotes del Adeptus Mechanicus. Esta acción implica que un Tecnosacerdote se sangra para sustituir su sangre por un fluido más eficaz. Típicamente esto se realiza con un tipo de alambique portátil que es llevado alrededor del cuerpo. El medio sanguíneo renovado entonces es usado para tapar y cerrar heridas en el cuerpo y reconstruir la carne rasgada con una eficacia notable. Cortex Binario El Cortex Binario es otro procedimiento que es realizado por algunos Tecnosacerdotes del Adeptus Mechanicus. En casos donde dos Tecnosacerdotes estan dedicados a descifrar el mismo misterio, no es raro en ellos conectar sus cerebros para que uno piense como dos. Esto implica que los cerebros de ambos Tecnosacerdotes son colocados en el mismo cuerpo para que puedan trabajar de una manera más eficiente juntos. Mientras que hay un número grande de ventajas, uno de los problemas que pueden surgir es aquel que, de vez en cuando, los dos cerebros implicados pueden tener desacuerdos acerca del curso a seguir en las acciones a realizar, lo que reduce su tiempo de reacción de forma notable. Haemoncolitos Son un tipo de Familiar creado por los miembros del Adeptus Mechanicus. Estas son creaciones cultivadas en tanques de biomasa y hechas a partir de la propia carne y sangre de un Tecnosacerdote. Típicamente diseñada para absorber cualquier tumor o cantidad de venenos generados por el Tecnosacerdote, hace que la limpieza de toxinas de sus cuerpos sea mucho más eficiente y esto les permite vivir más tiempo. Las imperfecciones son pasadas al Haemoncolito por una conexión umbilical. Los Haemoncolito rápidamente envejecen y mueren, por lo que han de ser repuestos con cierta periodicidad. Si un tecnosacerdote trabaja con substancias letales o muy tóxicas esto casi puede ser a diario. Debilidades de la carne La Debilidad de Carne es un término usado por el Culto Mechanicus para describir cualquier acción corporal intrínsecamente humana, como el comer alimentos puramente por el gusto de ello, el sexo, medicinas, drogas de placer, etc. Ya que las máquinas no tienen estos deseos, los miembros del Mechanicum hacen todo lo posible para dejar de lado tales debilidades. Es considerado la parte de su conexión espiritual con Dios de Máquina. Al suprimir estas necesidas se biomecanizan más sus cuerpos por lo que ciertos procesos de oxidación de células se ralentizan y contribuye a alargar sus vidas. Cubas de replicación genética Usado por los sumos sacerdotes del Culto Mechanicus para alargar su vida incluso milenios. Lo malo de este tipo de técnicas es que se pierde poco a poco la memoria y los conocimientos se trasforman y se distorsionan. La Búsqueda del Conocimiento thumb|386px|Crucero del Mechanicum en su búsqueda del conocimiento El Adeptus Mechanicus está perpetuamente en la búsqueda del conocimiento. Esta búsqueda toma muchas formas, incluyendo la investigación y la exploración, pero su última realización es la búsqueda de los ancestrales sistemas PCE. Los Sistemas PCE fueron creados gracias a los grandes logros obtenidos durante la Era Oscura de la Tecnología. Durante esta época, se fundaron miles de colonias humanas en mundos distantes. Muchas de estas colonias fracasaron en su intento de supervivencia, otras se perdieron, y la mayoría de las que sobrevivieron sólo alcanzaron un nivel de economía de subsistencia. Pero prácticamente todas estas colonias se las arreglaron para mantener un alto nivel tecnológico gracias a las grandes bases de información computarizada que se llevaron de la Tierra. Estas masivas bases de datos computarizadas eran conocidas como Sistemas de Plantillas de Construcción Estándar (PCE). Se dice que las PCE comprendían el total del conocimiento humano. Esto es probablemente cierto en lo que se refiere a avances tecnológicos. Aunque muchas colonias no necesitaban mucho más que diseños para maquinaria agrícola, se incluían programas para todo tipo de construcciones avanzadas tales como matrices de energía nuclear y reactores de fisión. De cualquier manera, las necesidades de los primeros colonos eran simples y podían conseguirse con formas de energía convencionales y relativamente baja tecnología. Actualmente no existen sistemas completos PCE, y sólo hay unos pocos ejemplos de impresiones de primera generación -en algunos mundos la información sobre los ancestrales PCE se considera sagrada y las copias de diseño se almacenan como textos secretos y reverenciados en el interior de los templos. Por miles de años, el Adeptus Mechanicus ha perseguido toda información sobre PCE. Es su Biblia perdida, el Santo Grial y la copa del Conocimiento. Cualquier retazo de información es prontamente buscado y celosamente evaluado. Cualquier rumor sobre un sistema funcional es seguido e investigado. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, se ha recuperado mucha información o ha podido ser reconstruida por el vigoroso análisis y comparación de copias. Pero el conocimiento técnico más avanzado elude a los Adeptus Mechanicus, ya que los primeros colonos eran en su mayoría gente sencilla con necesidades prácticas. Raramente alguien se molestaba de realizar copias del trabajo teórico y avanzado que contenía las PCE. Sucesos Notables * '''El Nacimiento de una Nueva Era (c. M31)' - Las consecuencias de la ruinosa Herejía de Horus ve al Mechanicum reforjado como el Adeptus Mechanicus. Se otorga al Fabricador General de Marte una posición permanente en el consejo de gobernadores galácticos conocido como los Altos Señores de Terra. * Desde las llamas de la Herejía (c. M31) - Durante los eventos cataclísmicos de la traición del Señor de la Guerra Horus, la hermandad del Mechanicum es destrozada. Para su culminación, las Legiones Skitarii y el Adeptus Mechanicus son también reforjadas. * Experimento de Giridium (011.M32) - El Culto Mechanicus construye una fortaleza alrededor de las cavernas 'malditas' de Giridium. Durante la manifestación que ocurre cada equinoccio, los discípulos del Omnissiah destrozaron filas tras filas de demonios de piel roja. El proceso se repitió durante nueve largos años. Justo mientras el Adeptus Mechanicus comenzaba a compilar informes y se preparaba para retirarse, los cielos se abrieron y vomitaron una lluvia de demonios flamígeros. La posterior batalla bramó durante meses, y cuando una nueva oleada de horrores color sangre irrumpió desde las cavernas en el siguiente equinoccio, la acometida demoníaca combinada aniquiló hasta al último de los hombres del Culto Mechanicus. * El oscuro destino de Vheimos (221.M32) - Cuando el coro astropático cae en silencio sobre el mundo civilizado de Vheimos, el mundo forja de Lucius envía a sus Skitarii para investigar a mano armada. La rebelión resultante ve herejía propagarse como un reguero de pólvora, justo como los tecnosacerdotes lo habían calculado. Al cabo de días, los Skitarii se ven superados en número ochenta a uno – una tasa lo suficientemente alta como para activar los protocolos de guerra radiactiva. Luego de un mes, los Skitarii abandonan el planeta como un montón de escombros sin vida, su conducto astropático extirpado y se reubican permanentemente en una de las lunas de Lucius. * La Guerra Sombría (c. M32) - Debido a una intensa paranoia, el Culto Mechanicus decide enterrar celosamente sus secretos. Cuando la nueva orden de los Inquisidores de Terra tomaron su tributo de bancos de datos, tomaron además, sin quererlo, las contramedidas que desentrañaban estos secretos. Conscientes de su error pero no dispuestos a admitirlo, la Inquisición diseñó protocolos de purga que se enfrascaron en una batalla invisible contra los programas de borrado autoreplicantes del Culto Mechanicus. Aunque este sombrío conflicto estalló en varias guerras que desbarataron varios planetas antes de desvancecerse en la oscuridad, aún se está llevando a cabo en secreto hasta hoy. * Una nueva cepa de Supervisor (802.M33) - La Casa Taranis comienza la práctica de enviar a los Nobles que fallaron en entremezclarse adecuadamente con sus Caballeros Imperiales al Adeptus Mechanicus. Aunque no son aptos para tomar un lugar en los ejércitos de caballeros de Taranis, cada uno de estos guerreros cibernéticos – conocidos como los Psychosis-Neuracanium – son capital de grado primaris del Imperio, y prueban ser excelente materia prima para la creación de supervisores Skitarii. * Terrorformación de Atasca IV (085.M34) * El Aullido (401.M34) - Una flota exploradora del Adeptus Mechanicus colisionó con el Cacodominus, un ciborg alienígena de potencial psíquico colosal. La horrible criuatura aprendió bien de la humanidad y sus agentes. Al cabo de un año, ya controlaba a las poblaciones de mil trescientos sistemas planetarios. La herejía resultante acabó con un ataque concertado de la Legio Cibernética y sus aliados Templarios Negros. Sin embargo, el grito de muerte psíquico del Cacodominus ardió en las mentes de mil millones de Astrópatas y distorsionó la señal del mismo Astronomicón. Sub-sectores enteros cayeron en la barbarie sin la luz guía del Emperador. * Profeta de los Engranajes (979.M34) - La larga rivalidad entre los tecnosacerdotes que residían en la zona septentrional de Marte y sus contrapartes australes del suelo marciano termina en una guerra abierta. Mientras ambos bandos se estragaban en combate, fueron asaltados por manadas salvajes de servidores en mal funcionamiento y máquinas de guerra desguazadas que acechaban en los yermos desérticos. La guerra alcanzó una sangrienta conclusión cuando el autoproclamado Profeta de los Engranajes transmitió un coro de control que unió a millones de máquinas hace tiempo abandonadas a su causa. Horrorizados ante los cibergules no-muertos que lanzó contra sus enemigos, las facciones del norte y del sur se unieron para sacarlo de la faz del Planeta Rojo. Aún hay rumores que indican que sigue acechando en el sistema Alfa Centauri para bien entrado el 41° Milenio. * Era de los Imperios Gemelos (c. M35) - Durante la secesión del Segmentum Pacificus y los oscuros días del Interregno de Nova Terra, el mundo forja rebelde Moirae fue destruido por un Exterminatus en represalia, pero no antes que el Cisma de Moirae dividiera al Adeptus Mechanicus en dos. El conflicto resultante llevó a las Legiones Titánicas e incluso a los Capítulos de Marines Espaciales afiliados con el Adeptus Mechanicus a la agitación. El cisma se cobró muchas vidas en el Adeptus Astartes, resultando en la muerte de docenas de compañías y la excomulgación de varios clanes de los Manos de Hierro. Tomó casi dos milenios de guerras desesperadas antes que las doctrinas de Moirae fueran completamente purgadas. * La Gran Caza (303.M35) La Casa Raven, habiendo sentido la presencia de incursores Eldar desde el mundo paraíso de Geminex en varias ocasiones, pide ayuda formalmente a los Skitarii. Doce cohortes son enviadas a Geminex, con sus tácticas de redes de búsqueda conduciendo a los Exoditas y a sus aliados fuera de los sitios sagrados del planeta directo hacia el punto de mira de los Caballeros Imperiales de la Casa Raven. Los Eldar de Biel-Tan tomaron represalias, atacando duramente desde Portales a la Telaraña escondidos. Los Skitarii lucharon contra todo lo que el mundo astronave les arrojaba. Una vez reunidos los datos duros de cada uno de los activos de guerra de Biel-Tan, los Skitarii se replegaron en masa, dejando a los Caballeros restantes de la Casa Raven emprender una desesperada última resistencia. * Guerra de Recuperación (104.M36) - Informes irregulares citan sobre maravillas tecnológicas en los planetas de la Cadena de Mortuam. Esperando a descubrir las preciadas PECs, se envió a una flota expedicionaria repleta de macroclados de Skitarii. Esto comenzó una guerra escalada contra la contra-invasión Eldar que duró casi un siglo. Finalmente se obtuvo la victoria cuando los Skitarii usaron las mismas armas que recuperaron contra sus enemigos, y varias PECs de municiones de primer grado regresaron triunfantes a Marte. * El Cisma Xenarita (335.M36) - Stygies VIII cae bajo ataque por docenas de Equipos de Eliminación de los Guardianes de la Muerte cuando les alcanzan noticias al Ordo Xenos sobre xenaritas incursionando con tecnologías alienígenas. El Adeptus Mechanicus se ve forzado en emplear medidas radicales con el fin de sobrevivir a las purgas resultantes. * Goliaths en Llamas (170.M37) - Los Skitarii de Graia se unen a la Legio Ignatum en la caza de un trío de Titanes del Caos. Los motores traidores son llevados a la batalla a la sombra del montañesco Castillo Retross, aunque las huestes del Caos que se derramaban de sus puertas lentamente comenzaban a inclinar la balanza. La victoria fue asegurada únicamente cuando el armamento voltaico de los Skitarii sobrecargó a los espíritus de guerra de los motores traidores. De la misma forma en que el castillo fue arrasado, sus imponentes muros fueron iluminados por cadáveres gigantescos. * El Occlusiad (550.M37) - La franja noroccidental es desbaratada por los Apóstoles del Rey Ciego: Tecnosacerdotes renegados que ven a la humanidad como una afrenta al Dios Máquina, los Apóstoles redescubrieron artefactos perdidos en la Era Oscura de la Tecnología que permitían la creación de supernovas desde los corazones de soles vivientes. Las constelaciones fueron cambiadas por siempre mientras los Apóstoles purgaban los sectores exteriores del Segmentum Obscurus. La guerra duró una década, con miles de macroclados heréticos y Cohortes de la Legio Cibernética exterminando a toda vida humana, mundo tras mundo con una eficiencia desgarradora. Las tornas se voltearon solo cuando el Navegante Joyre Macran descubrió el palacio de guerra del Rey Ciego escondido tras un doblez disforme. Macran guió al Acorazado clase Emperador Dominus Astra a la ubicación del palacio y el Rey Ciego fue asesinado. Sin su presencia, los Apóstoles se desbandaron – no sin los esfuerzos de la misma Marte y la fundación del heroico Capítulo de los Cazadores Oscuros. * La Sombra de Silica Ánimus (335.M38) * Expedición de Telok (383.M38) - El Magos radical Vettius Telok lidera un incursión al vacío más allá de las Estrellas del Halo en la búsqueda del legendario artefacto conocido como el ‘Aliento de los Dioses’. Se informa que su expedición se perdió con todo su conocimiento. * La Guerra del Engranaje Dorado (785.M39) - El Fabricador General de Marte afirma poseer propiedad sobre las riquezas de la Fortaleza de los Desalmados, guarida del Templo Culexus. Se evita una desastrosa guerra civil entre Marte y Terra con la bala de un rifle, pero el artefacto conocido como el Engranaje Dorado es dejado en manos de los Skitarii. * Fuegos de Consciencia (009.M40) - El tecnosacerdote renegado Veriliad, luego de liderar a sus Skitarii a una victoria a estómago revuelto durante la cremación de Alcadia Secundus, destruye conscientemente la PEC para el armamento phósphex. * Jaula de Realidad (743.M40) - Los tecnosacerdotes de Venatoria crearon jaulas-campos de razón y leyes puras que aumentaban la resistencia inherente de los materiales a las energías de la Disformidad. Teniendo prohibido probar esta tecnología en el Espacio Real, los tecnosacerdotes lideraron una flota de invasión dentro del Ojo del Terror. Tres venatorianos lograron regresar vivos a su mundo forja. Dedicaron el resto de sus carreras a la creación de una ‘bomba de realidad’ que se creía sellaría por siempre al Ojo. Tristemente, su prueba en terreno, llevada a cabo sobre la aullante grieta conocida como el Torbellino, terminó en desastre. * Portal de Exhubris (029.M41) - Los portales sellados con runas sobre el gran archipiélago de Exhubris II están escondidos dentro de un paisaje de pirámides infestadas de sanguijuelas, pero el Culto Mechanicus de Stygies emprende la misión de abrirlas. La excavación estaba ya avanzada cuando una gran flota de Eldars desde el Mundo Astronave Ulthwé llegaron sin aviso para asaltar al grupo de trabajo del Culto Mechanicus. Stygies solicitó ayuda a una flota marciana cercana. Su defensa fue tan determinada que los refuerzos tuvieron tiempo de aterrizar en el planeta en grandes números, y las fuerzas terrestres de los Eldar fueron azotadas y arruinadas. El portal rúnico fue abierto, y los tecnosacerdotes tanto desde Stygies como de Marte ingresaron al centelleante laberinto más allá. * La Guerra Gótica (139.M41) * La Bestia Cebada (173.M41) - El Culto Mechanicus provoca deliberadamente al ¡Waaagh! Kragga en el estrechamente contenido Sistema Urdeshi. Aunque el ¡Waaagh! hervía fuera de control por los planetas, la Armada Imperial los mantuvo contenidos en Urdesh y sus mundos vecinos. Los tecnosacerdotes ávidamente aprovecharon cada retazo de información; reunieron tantos datos que sus archivos sobrecalentados debieron ser reubicados en las frías catacumbas subterráneas de Urdesh. Eventualmente, los pielesverdes fueron metódicamente exterminados clan a clan. Durante los siguientes tres siglos se limpió y reconstruyó el Sistema Urdeshi. Durante el proceso, las invaluables catacumbas de datos fueron llenadas de ferrocemento para conformar los cimientos para un manufactorum de granadas. * Las Runas Prohibidas (664.M41) - Luego de la desastrosa Batalla de Elixia, los sobrevivientes Skitarii son enviados a extraer las inscripciones rúnicas sobre las antiguas rocas en pie de la Tumba del Fin. Al hacerlo, abrieron un portal hace mucho olvidado, hacia la Disformidad. Elixia es consumida por una invasión demoníaca, con su población restante sujeta a Exterminatus al cabo de una semana. * La Muerte de Tirán (745.M41) - Un terrible nuevo enemigo surge desde el vacío. En las lejanías de la Franja Este, la estación de investigación del Adeptus Mechanicus sobre Tirán Primus es atacada por la amenaza tiránida. Sin importar la férrea defensa de las cohortes de Skitarii del Magos Varnak y un regimiento completo del Astra Militarum, el planeta es conquistado y su biomasa devorada en poco tiempo. Varnak logra compilar un códice de datos que revela la terrible verdad de las últimas horas del planeta y lo lanza hacia el espacio sin antes activar las runas del fin del puesto avanzado. * La Guerra Neotecnológica (747.M41) - Los colonos Tau de Vesh’yo se encuentran luchando por sus vidas contra las legiones Skitarii. Allí, las antiguas armas del Adeptus Mechanicus se enfrentaron a la tecnología de punta del Imperio Tau. Las cohortes de guerra desde otras ocho legiones Skitarii son desplegadas para conseguir la victoria final. Durante las operaciones de limpieza, seis fragatas estelares llenas de material de guerra Tau fueron enviadas de vuelta al mundo forja de Tigrus. * Lluvia de Fuego (748.M41) - Luego de la Batalla de Macragge, una flota escindida de la Flota Enjambre Behemoth se abre paso hacia el bastión Skitarii de Daugel Helix. Usando el conocimiento obtenido desde el códice de datos de Tirán, los Skitarii lucharon. El comandante de cohorte, Alfa 9-Thyrrc cambia las tornas al saturar un estrato de la atmósfera con gas desde las refinerías de promethium del planeta. Luego que los láseres de neutrones de sus Onagers encendieran los cielos, cada nueva oleada de esporas tiránidas incineraba a los xenos sobre el planeta en lugar de reforzarles. Se compila un códice de datos triunfante y es enviado al mundo forja cercano de Accatran, donde es rápidamente archivado en el Archive Anomalis y olvidado. * Maldición Entrópica (865.M41) - Una flota del Caos de los Guerreros de Hierro e Ingenios Demoníacos desatan una maldición mecánica destructiva sobre Cypra Mundi. Pronto, el mundo forja estará cubierto de ríos de metal derretido, su superficie punteada con un millón de máquinas ardiendo. Cuando ya todo parecía perdido, el Culto Mechanicus coordinó un salmo de destierro que levantó la maldición, dejando a los Marines Espaciales del Caos sin sus aliados demoníacos. El planeta fue limpiado al cabo de una semana. * ¡Waaagh! Grax (925.M41) - La brutal acometida del ¡Waaagh! Grax se derrama sobre los sistemas estelares de Ryza. Varias legiones de Skitarii contraatacaron junto a Soldados de Catachán y esclavos humanos liberados. Al propagarse las noticias de esta intensa lucha, esto atrajo la atención del ¡Waaagh! Rarguts, el cual irrumpió en la zona acordonada de la Armada Imperial para invadir Ryza por tercera vez desde que comenzó el conflicto. El destino de una hilera de sistemas gira en torno al corazón del mundo forja. * Cavernas de Calth (979.M41) - Circulan rumores sobre una bioforma única de tiránido enterrado en el casquete polar del hielo de Calth. El Magos Locard lidera un ejército de exploración hacia Ultramar, hundiéndose en lo profundo de la fría corteza del planeta apenas minutos de haber aterrizado. Los cañones de torsión de cientos de servidores de combate cavaron un camino hacia una forma de vida no autorizada en las antiguas redes de túneles de Calth. No encontraron al legendario Cárnifex que esperaban, sino que un nido tras otro de horrores ofidios enterrados. Se llevó a cabo una desesperada batalla subterránea en la oscuridad, y el Magos Locard debió evacuar el lugar con las manos vacías. * Castigar al Usurpador (983.M41) - Sobre el mundo imantado de Knuthor, una nación de humanos salvajes comenzaron a adorar a sus esclavizadores Orkos como profetas de la deidad primitiva, el Rey Gamberro. Cuando el mundo forja cercano de Graia se dio cuenta que uno de los piedroz orkos estaba construido alrededor de una Arca Mechanicus legendaria, enviaron a sus legiones para una intercepción prioritaria. Al cabo de un año de descubrir esta operación, tanto xenos como humanos fueron exterminados del planeta, y las piezas rescatadas del Arca Mechanicus fueron traídas reverentemente de regreso a Graia. * La Blasfemia de Omnitask (988.M41) * Lo Incognoscible (991.M41) - Los Skitarii de Stygies VIII son enviados al mundo diluviano de Magogue donde la industria del planeta seca sus océanos para revelar arquitectura Necrontyr. Los Skitarii luchan valientemente contra los Necrones que despiertan entre los complejos funerarios, permitiendo a la gente de las islas evacuar completamente, pero son brutalmente superados. Solo los tecnosacerdotes al mando, en la búsqueda de conocimiento tras las líneas, lograron escapar de la carnicería. Sin embargo, al hacerlo se encontraron con Trazyn el Infinito. Uno a uno, los tecnosacerdotes fueron colocadon en campos de estasis y mostrados como parte del monumento a la caída de Magogue. * Azote del Edén de Johan (992.M41) - Una antigua caché de datos es desenterrada sobre el mundo jungla de Edén de Johan. El Culto Mechanicus desciende, solo para encontrar a la modesta población del planeta aniquilada por construcciones canópticas necronas. Varias congregaciones de batalla lanzaron un ataque simultáneo. Pasaron ocho años de guerra antes que el Culto Mechanicus recuperara la caché de datos. Como resultado, tres PCEs intactas fueron recuperadas – una para cocinillas de calentamiento espontáneo, otro para autoplumas para pergaminos, y otro para rondas de flujo estable que podían derretir la ceramita como si fuera cera. * Poder Último (998.M41) - Se descubren pistas sobre la ubicación del Omnicopaeia sobre las Mandíbulas del Infierno, un mundo demoníaco al borde del Torbellino. El Omnicopaeia, un dispositivo que contiene cada PEC con una componente psíquica, es de un valor incalculable. Se envían a varios billones de Skitarii a las Mandíbulas del Infierno a toda prisa. Todo el Adeptus Mechanicus es un hervidero; en caso que el legendario Omnicopaeia sea encontrado, finalmente poseerán una manera de controlar, precipitar e incluso armamentizar la alborada psíquica de la humanidad. * Regreso a Abheilüng (674.999.M41) * Medidas Desesperadas (986.999.M41) - Los tecnosacerdotes que custodian el Palacio Imperial descubren fallas irreparables en los mecanismos del Trono Dorado. Una docena de expediciones de contingencia son desplegadas inmediatamente, incluida una procesión de guerra xanthita enviada a través del Portal de Exhubris. Los xanthitas lucharon contra troupes de Arlequines y hordas de Demonios antes de alcanzar su destino. En las lóbregas mazmorras debajo de Commorragh, se lleva a cabo un oscuro intercambio. Reliquias de Marte Las Reliquias de Marte son ítems que poseen un terrible poder y a menudo son conferidos a un Skitarii Alfa o a un Princeps Sicariano por un tecnosacerdote veterano para ser probadas en el campo de batalla. Las Reliquias de Marte conocidas son: * Adivinador de Arkhan - El Imperio está cubierto con los escombros de más de diez milenios de guerra. Entre ellos hay muchos descubrimientos útiles esperando ser recuperados por el Adeptus Mechanicus y, en el caso de arcanotecnología no identificada, mediante el avance de sus Legiones Skitarii. Para ayudar a sus subordinados en la localización de dichos elementos, el reverendo tecnoarqueólogo conocido como Arkhan Land ideó y creó un guante montado alrededor de un armatoste de viejas bielas adivinadoras de Marte. Como resultado, aquel que porte este guante sentirá sus dedos contraerse nerviosamente cuando esté cerca de alguna reliquia de valor incomparable, incluso encontrándose inmerso en el fragor de una batalla. Aunque parezca inquietante, las investigaciones subsecuentes a menudo revelarán exactamente el calibre del tesoro que el portador requiera con el fin de asegurar la victoria. * La Máscara del Omnisciente - Las leyendas cuentan que el portador de la Máscara del Omnisciente puede leer las almas de los hombres, cada una legible con tanta claridad como la caligrafía binhárica de la Illuminatoria. Objeto de gran veneración entre los Skitarii, aquellos bajo su mirada luchan con superior fiereza, pues cada guerrero teme ser considerado defectuoso ante los ojos de los Elegidos del Omnissiah. * Pater Radium - Entre los Skitarii hay una teoría que dicta que el Pater Radium es el corazón de un reactor nuclear, el primero de su clase construido sobre Marte. El honor de llevar este vistoso paquete radiactivo es concedido solo a aquellos que hayan actuado bajo su propia iniciativa militar y por lo tanto emergido victoriosos. Poco importa, entonces, que la horrorosa y poderosa radiación que emana cause que los dientes, los huesos y el cabello de su portador se degraden como ceniza en poco tiempo. Su sola presencia es un honor para los legionarios que lo llevan, y si además el legendario artefacto puede reducir incluso al más fuerte de los guerreros enemigos a una rebajada debilidad, ¿quién puede cuestionarse su sagrada causa? * Táser de Fase - Un verdadero milagro del Dios Máquina, el Táser de Fase vibra de manera ininterrumpida con energía transdimensional, lo que ha llevado a varios Magi curiosos a teorizar si es en realidad algo más que una herramienta de guerra. Un fuerte golpe con los dientes del extremo del táser transportará permanentemente a los enemigos hacia otra dimensión, desapareciendo efectivamente de la realidad en un estallido de luz crepitante. * Phosphoenix - El blasfemo tecnosacerdote Veriliad destruyó la habilidad del Adeptus Mechanicus para crear el armamento phósphex. Habiendo observado el agónico horror de la vivaz llama blanca y azul, Veriliad destruyó la única PCE conocida para la creación de esta sustancia. Los esfuerzos para recrearla desde entonces no han tenido éxito. Declarado Hereje Technis por el resto de su orden, Veriliad fue atado a una estaca y se le disparó con la pistola conocida como el Phosphoenix, el arma phósphex más fina jamás construída. Quizá oportunamente, fue quemado vivo por la misma llama viviente que intentó extinguir. * Cráneo del anciano Nikola - Este servocráneo amarillo y multilacado es quizá el más antiguo de su clase. Su origen ha sido datado a los primeros días de la humanidad, cuando los primitivos terranos apenas habían evolucionado la habilidad para conjurar la luz. Si se le canta el salmo correcto, el halo de potencia eléctrica que rodea su huesuda circunferencia explotará hacia afuera en un anillo de fuerza crepitante, perturbando a los innaturales mecanismos de los motores de guerra enemigos. Parece ser el cráneo modificado del científico Nikola Tesla. Fuentes Games Workshop, traducción de Lord Darkmoon para [http://www.cargad.com/ ¡Cargad!#1] * Citadel Journal 21. * Codex Imperialis by Rick Priestley * Codex: Skitarii (7ª Edición). * Codex: Culto Mechanicus (7ª Edición). * Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: Inquisitor's Handbook (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: The Lathe Worlds (Juego de Rol). * Fanatic Magazine Nº 5. * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions (Libro de Ilustraciones). * Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned (1ª Edición). * Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness (1ª Edición). * Rogue Trader: Hostile Acquisition (Juego de Rol). * Rogue Trader: Into the Storm (Juego de Rol). * Titan Legions: Codex Titanicus. * Warhammer 40,000 Codex Imperialis (2ª Edición). * Warhammer 40,000 Compendium (1ª Edición). * Warhammer 40,000 (4ª, 5ª y 6º Edición). * White Dwarf Nº 140,178,191 y 308 (Edición Norteamericana). * White Dwarf Nº 104 (Edición Inglesa). * Xenology (Libro de Trasfondo). * Mechanicum, por Graham McNeill. * El Adepto Oscuro, por Ben Counter. * Dark Apostle, por Anthony Reynolds. * Helsreach, por Aaron Dembski-Bowden. * Iron Hands, por Jonathan Green. * Titan, por Dan Abnett, Anthony Williams and Andy Lanning. * ''Priests of Mars '', por Graham McNeill. en:Adeptus Mechanicus Categoría:Adeptus Mechanicus Categoría:Artículos para mejorar